The Children of Steel: Heroes Tomorrow
by sydney.jones.902
Summary: The children of steel are untied and trained, and for the first time in along time are able to go outside. But they found out their father's reputation is in jeopardy, they go on in dangerous mission to clear their father's name.


Superman had his reputation in danger, but what will Cadmus be doing now.

They've been training the Superman clones and made a few more.

"Tell it again, sir, please?" Superboy asked.

"Tell us the end." Girl Wonder said.

"Okay, One more time, then it's off to bed. It came a time where Earth's might heroes, An alien, a speedster, a Thanagarian, a Knight of Dark, An Amazon Princess, a lord, and an immigrant from the stars. Then on that day, the Justice League was born, stopping all kinds of evil, when evil was no more, the league made their own love, the Knight and Amazon Princess fell in love, so did the speedster who found his true love, and the lord found his empress and queen. Then they were kids, each on will be part of a new generation of heroes, but before they were born an evil named Lex Luthor had kidnapped and took the DNA from the immigrant and use it on the mothers-to-be, so they can be indestructible, Lex's goal was to make the kids as weapons, but the parents have put their children in a safe, where he will never find them. The End." Dr. Hamilton told the story as his creation went o sleep.

He put Raven and Archer Scream in the beds.

He turn out the light and close the door.

Then he went to bed as well.

The next mourning, a Archer was jumping from building to building, swinging from spider sling to sling.

A cat-like figure was on her trail. It was coming closer, and pounce on her.

"Tag, your it." she said.

"Cheetahara, that's not how you suppose to play tag, and I said no powers." Archer said.

"You said that, then use your spider-powers and leap from building side to side." Cheetahara said. "And your still it."

"I said to no powers for you." She said.

"But, you're still it." She said.

She ran off, Archer leap after her.

Girl Wonder was on a building, wondering where is Themyscira.

"Hey, tag your it." Archer said.

Girl Wonder use her lasso and launch her near the edge of the of the building.

"Girl Wonder, you supposed to tag and run, no to attack." Archer said.

"Sorry sisters, I just want to what is Thamyscira, my birth-place, looks like."

An alarm came of they went to it, it was Cheetah robbing a jewelry store.

"You again." she said.

She recognizes Girl Wonder, but she shock to see Cheetahara.

"You are like me." she said.

"I'm nothing like you!" Cheetahara shouted.

Cheetahara tackled her while Girl Wonder lasso her up.

"_Um_, guys there's something you should see." Sonic X said.

They went to his location, four adults were unconsciousness.

"Those are the uniforms the Justice League workers wear." Superboy said.

"But, _um_, where the name tags?" Sonic asked.

"Guys, I think the Watch Tower has some unwanted guest, on board." Red Lantern said.

"But, how we going to warn them?" Sonic asked.

"Okay, Supergirl, Red Lantern, Miss Manhunter and Girl Wonder, you come with me." Superboy said.

They went into the atmosphere, but it too, late.

Miss Manhuter search in camoflauge mode, she read minds, and went to through floor.

"The Watch Tower was nearly sabotage, the nuclear reactor was about to blow, but the stop the crooks, but the got away with the Annihilator.

The meet up with the others in a harbor.

"Are there here?" Superboy asked.

"See for yourselves, facial recognition says he's George Harkness, a.k.a. Captain Boomerang." Red Robin said.

Superboy torn the door, and they went in.

"Cadmus we, have to talk." Darknight said.

Darknigtht made and throw batrangs at the Task Force X, Robin and Archer use gas and knocked them out.

"Amanda Waller and Talat the only female Department heads of Project Cadmus, known for as a secret division of the United States government dedicated to countering the power of metahumans in the world, mainly the no one in the Justice League." Darknight explained.

"So, who are you?"

"The it's not me, the question is who are you, and what do you think you doing? Saving the world? Or making a rival between non-powered humans against powered-humans?" Darknight asked.

"You kids, have no idea what your facing." Amanda said.

"You have no idea who looking at, if you present a threat to our father or any human power or not, I personally would hunt you down." Darknight said.

"That go the same to you, Tala, i'm more magic than flesh and blood, if you dare put a finger on the man I call father, I will show you how dark my dark magic can be." Raven said.

"Got it" Both said.

"Why shouldn't we, the Justice League has a tower with a weapon pointing down at us, we are protecting our world from a real threat, you and the Justice League, with this weapon..."

"The one your field black ops team of expendable and deniable specialists to steal it from the Justice League's Watch Tower, and in the process you could have kill millions, maybe billions incident non-powered humans."

"They chose their fate, not us." Amanda said "I don't now who you kids are, but I will call your parents, and daddy would be put in jail with you, all of you."

"So, you finally find out who are father is." Darknight showing his S-bat, Superman's inside of Batman's bat insignia., Waller was shocked.

"Is now.." Waller said.

"No ones." He said.

Red Robin put a tracker on the robot, and gave the GPS to Hawkgirl.

"Try and use it now." Dark Night said.

Smoke appeared and the children were gone.

"Hey, what happened, _uh_ come on, after all that trouble we went through." Captain Boomerang said.

"There's a has been founding from Cadmus, provide by Lex Luthor, he need to find him." Darknight said.

The went to the park but, when they got their Lex Luthor had open Lex City, there were children and parents.

They met up with the others.

Lex was with their father and another superhero with a golden lightning bolt on his chest.

"He calls himself Captain Marvel, hero of Fawcett city."

"What now?" Girl Wonder

"He's beating up father." Hawkgirl said.

"Shayera-El, stop!" Superboy shouted. "I have a better idea."

Captain Atom came to clear this up, he said the bomb was nothing more than the nuclear reactor that powers Lex City.

Superman left in embarrassment.

Darknight went to investigate, the others stay outside.

He heard something, it was the Huntress and The Question.

"Friendly." Darknight said quickly.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Darknight, Drake Kent."

"Where are your parents?" Huntress asked.

"Kind of obvious, don't you think?" he asked.

"You already know who there, i'm the closest one to our father." Superboy said.

"Superman?!" they both looked at each other.

"Now if you excused us, we have our father's reputation to keep intact." he said.

Marvel later went home, he was shock to see the door just wide open.

He rush in to see his uncle tied up on the couch.

Archer Scream was sitting next to him.

"Leave my father alone!" Hawkgirl shouted.

She attacked, then pinned him to ground.

"What's is going to be, the easy way, or what brother says, the Batman-version of the hard way?" Darknight said.

"Who, who are you?" he asked.

They revealed themselves.

"You embarrass our father, and I thought you idolizes him, guess not." Darknight said.

"Superman had..." Captain Marvel said.

"Had detected this bomb, this is the generator you and Captain Atom claim, for that you did embarrass him, consider yourself dismissed form the Justice League." Hawk-eye said.

"How did you now that he was the immigrant was our father?" Archer asked.

"Well, his the only one not from this solar system." Superboy replied.

"And speaking of the immigrant, we saw the Amazon Princess, Wonder Woman." he said.

"Awesome, let's head home."

An explosion came, a strong force was causing destruction.

"Save the civilians, and hurry." Superboy demanded.

They many people, from broken cars, upside down cars, leaning buildings, burning towers, and more.

Superboy saw a little boy.

"Superman? You look strange." he said.

"Well I'm surprise you haven't notice, the Man of Steel is my father."

"Wow." he replied.

Superboy catch up with the others.

"Mommy, I was just saved by the man.. I mean Boy of Steel, Superboy."

"Well, well it look like you have." his mother replied.

Girl Wonder life up a tower with Supergirl.

A girl was recording them on her phone.

She got all of them on her phone.

"It's Superboy." the boy said.

"What did you tell him name?" Sonic asked.

"Well, for one he mistaken me for dad, and he just a kid."

"Okay, getting confused and annoyed, why did you revealed yourselves?" Darknight asked.

"Yeah what were your thinking?" Bolt asked.

"Well, I thought we can fix our father by showing how he's a great father he's is." Superboy said.

"Um, so?" Bolt said.

"So, the world knows that we are good heroes, and if tell that were the sons and daughters of Superman, they'll go back to loving because they know he's a father."

"Uh, What?" Bolt asked confused.

"It was a good idea." Superboy laughed.

"He's lost it." Supergirl said.

He realizes everyone was leaving.

"Okay let's move." Superboy said.

"Wait, what was that, an explosion?" Sonic X asked.

"I check, Supergirl and Hawk-eye follow me." Superboy said.

Supergirl carried her archer brother.

"Hey look, 12 o' clock."

They spotted the site of the explosion.

"Our home." Superboy said.

"What?" Screamer shouted.

"How is that possible?" Red Robin asked.

"Top of the atmosphere." Hawk-eye said.

"The Justice League's Watch Tower, but why is father near the cannon, when he knew it was going to fire?" Supergirl asked.

"They did, and they did not." Miss Manhunter said. "The cannon must have been control but not the League, but by someone else to frame our father."

"Great, now we'll never clear our father's name now." Superboy said.

He punch a car, and its alarm went off.

"There got to be way to save our father's reputation!" Superboy shouted.

"Calm down already, Superboy you scaring people." Darknight said.

"How can you be calm and a time like this, our father's reputation is in jeopardy?!" Superboy shouted.

"Star light, star bright, can you help save our father's reputation tonight?" Girl Wonder wish upon star.

"Search for clues." Superboy said.

"Where, exactly?" Robin asked.

"In Metropolis, where else?" Superboy replied.

They flew in their father's hometown

The split up in groups of two find evidence.

"S.O.S. everyone, come in." Girl Wonder said.

"What it's Diana-El?" Raven asked.

"Our father and the founders are being arrested."

Girl Wonder and Screamer watch as their father and his friends went slowly in the prison.

Screamer listen to the vibration in the air, she sees her father being force into a cell.

"They are being put in cells. It's like the brainwashing thing all over again just with more heroes frame." Screamer said.

"I can't imagine a father, we...in an orange prison outfit, or worse...black and white stripes...he lots awful in black and white stripes. He looks ugly in booth." Archer said.

"We must hurry, if we can persuade the people the Justice League is not their enemies. They let our father go." Superbpy said.

"On it." the others said.

Archer Scream and Red Robin searched a Cadmus base.

"Computer lab, perfect." he said.

"Hold your breath." Archer said.

She shoot a gas arrow and everyone was knocked out.

Red Robin use his wrist computer to hack in the computer.

"I'm an idiot, Lex Luthor has been sending some equipment to Lex Corps." Red Robin said.

"And the plan?" Archer asked.

"An android, Lex Luthor is making an android, but for what purpose?" Robin said.

"The android is created with blueprints from someone named Professor Anthony Ivo." she said. "Could let be doing something with an android to finish the justice league particularly dad?"

"Yeah, and the explosion and these Justice Lords are a one way ticket to turn everyone against them, he can be seen as doing it as heroic act, instead a murder."

"That's enough information kids" someone said. "Thank you."

It was the Dark knight himself.

"Your the Knight of Dark, Batman."

"Yes, thanks again." he said.

He left in the darkness.

They left two and radio the others.

"Sure I'll be there, right after a get these last civilians to safety, who would have thought in a few seconds we be so popular." Sonic said.

"Come on Sonic, we have some civilians to save, before regrouping." Supergirl said.

Superboy and Katara put out fires.

"Superboy and I almost done with this last fire." Katara said.

"I'm almost out of breath." he said.

Katara went to some firefighters.

"I need that." she said.

She use her powers drawn the water from the hose and use lift her to the people in the burning.

"Step on, now." she said.

They did, drop off safely.

Superboy went in and the rescue everyone.

"Who are you?" a firefighter said.

"We part of the group known as the Children of Steel, I'm Superboy, the boy of steel, and my sister Katara, the Atlantean of Steel. Dad thought it was time to make an appearance to bring justice he would do that, but apparently he's going to jail for a crime he didn't commit. Plus he was being blast by cannon not firing." Superboy said.

"Superman has kids?" a firefighter said.

"Maybe the Justice League didn't shoot at us after all." another said.

Superboy ease-drops on them.

"It's working." he said.

"I'm busy with Hawkgirl." Red Lantern said.

"Hey look, it's that?" she asked.

"The speedster, The Flash." he said.

"And he's with archer, Green Arrow." she said.

Miss Manhinter and Lightning Bolt were rescuing some civilians.

Miss Manhunter was learning a thing or two from Gypsy.

Darknight and Hawk-eye were helping people from a burning building.

"We'll be right there soon." Hawk-eye said.

Screamer and Girl Wonder were helping out with Vibe.

Vibe was surprise that the Canary of Steel has his abilities.

Raven and Cheetahara were saving people from the waters.

"That's the last of them. Now let's get Luthor a taste of his own medicine." Cheetahara said.

"Lex Luthor, we going to put you...down." Superboy said.

They found the Injustice League, the trap the was for the Justice League.

"Why Grundy see the justice league been turned into kids?" Grundy asked.

"Well Grundy, I wonder when the original members have kids myself." Shade said.

"I guess is bad idea just to leave." Darknight said.

"Take them down." Superboy demand.

They fought the Injustice League, since the Children of Steel were much powerful than the Justice League they easily won.

"How did you all get so strong?" Cheetah asked.

"We have something our father never had." he made a fire in his hand.

"Oh buskins, they using the elements of nature as attacks, Luthor would be displeased."

"Forget Luthor, what about us?!" Cheetah shouted.

Superboy put his hands on fire.

"You'll never destroy our father's name again!" he shouted.

Superboy shoot fire at them.

"We'll now what we do." Star Sapphire asked.

"Retreat and regroup." Shade said.

"You little brats, this isn't over!" Cheetah shouted.

They cheered for their first battle and victory.

"Shade, that's the last i'm listening to you, you should have let me squash those twerps when we I had the chance." Cheetah said.

"We had no chance, but in my head a plan is cracking, all we need is a more distinct location to spin our web of woo." Shade replied.

"We did it. We did it." Superboy said.

"Yes, you did." Batman said.

"Thanks, but we have to try to find a place to live now..." Superboy said.

"I didn't say I was the only one proud." he said.

The rest of the Justice League founders showed up.

"Hi kids" Superman said.

"Dad?" they all said.

After the Justice League's celebration, Superman have a surprise for his Children of Steel.

"Whoa! Dad what happened here?" Sonic asked.

"We, Dash-El, we were attack by the Ultimen clones." Superman replied.

"Genetic engineered?" Robin asked.

"Exactly." he answered.

"All system are fixed, but not juice. Is there a Juice clone that's want to join us?" Flash asked.

Silence was everywhere.

"Well anyone?" he asked.

"Who need a Juice clone when you the Lightning of Steel." Bolt said.

Bolt zipped to the main where Kara and Steel.

He attached the plug Supergirl torn off and put it back where it belong and powered the main system.

"Cousins Kara, you okay." Bolt said as he hugged her.

"I thought i'l never see you." he said.

"And clone to clone Galatea, your will never ever harm anyone again, and your not a real person, just a weapon and the real clone." he shocked her.

Her closed and she stop moving.

"It was the only way, it was too late to change her, her was fill with anger and hate with a desire to kill, she will never be mine cousin, even if were both clones, she won't replace you." he hugged her again.

She didn't care about him being another clone, not because he finished Galatea for her, because he cares, and has a heart, filled with hope and love, desire to have a family.

Superman had alittle help from Wonder Woman with getting his kids home, he was almost recovered from his heart and organ transplant.

"Owwwww!" he shouted

"Superman!" Wonder Woman said.

She lay him down and put her ear on his chest and close her eyes.

"Easy Superman, just breath, it's going be okay." she said.

"I have left the hospital, they I fully recovered from my heart and organ transplant, but this impossible, unless it's coming back."

"Kal-El, hush." Wonder Woman said.

An ambulance showed up, some members followed it for protection.

Dr. Miller was at the front door.

"Ooooowwww!" Superman shouted.

"What's happening to me?" he asked.

"Don't worry, we'll find out, just rest and relax." Dr. Miller replied.

The doctor rolled in a moaning and groaning Man of Steel in.

"You've suffer from major blood leaks thorough the stitches from transplant." Dr. Miller explained.

"I guess I have to do this over again? With getting the parts and nearly dying?" he groaned.

"Superman, you okay?" Vigilante asked behind the door.

"I fine, you can come in." he moaned.

Superman was getting sweaty, weak, and more in pain.

"Ooooowww!" he shouted in pain.

"Superman, hold" the cowboy said.

S.T.R.I.P.E., Stargirl, Shining Knight, Green Arrow, and he rush in the room.

"Whats wrong with the big guy?" Vigilante asked.

"He suffering from major blood leaks, the stitches from heart and organ transplant weren't strong against his veins and now they breaking causing the leaks, pain, and alot of pressure." Dr. Miller explained.

"Hang-on, Superman." Stargirl said.

"Superman has carved something in the poles with his nail that are sharp as diamonds." Shining Knight said.

Vigilante push the Man of Steel's arm just a sight to see scratches that form into letters.

"T.A.K.E. C.A.R.E. O.F. M.Y. K.I.D.S Take care of my kids?" Vigilante asked.

"Well someone has to watch over the children of steel, and the father is too sick." Dr. Miller said.

She tucked Superman in, and injected a anesthetics tube in the Man of Steel's throat, and slowly close his eyes.

"We'll be starting surgery, right away It's time to leave, you visit him tomorrow." Dr. Miller said.

"Be strong Superman." S.T.R.I.P.E said.

"Watchtower, Watchtower." he moaned in pain.

"Don't say another word." Stargirl said.

The league left the hospital.

"What do you think he meant by the Watchtower?" Vigilante asked.

"The location of his children of steel, the Watchtower."

The children of steel were help repairing the Watchtower.

"Just a few more plugs Superboy." Aztek said.

"That's okay, I can do this all day, not that I want to." he replied.

"You starting sound like your father already." Aztek said.

Supergirl was practicing with Ice.

"Your doing great, now let's start on a new move." she said.

Martian Manhunter was mentally mentoring Miss Manhunter.

It has been so long since the martian felt the comfort of his kind.

Now he not the only martian, thanks to Superman and Hamilton.

Aquaman was going to show Katara what it like to be in the seas.

"I never been so deep, I only been in the bath tub or a swimming pool. " she said.

"Katara your more Atlantean like me than Kryptonian like the one you call father." he said.

She follow him to his home, he show her the palace in which he lives, and his wife, Mera.

"Okay kids, you win." Flash said out of breath. "You guys are the fastest kids alive."

Then he faint, leaving Sonic X and Cheetahara looking at him, not knowing what to do.

Bolt was training with Static.

Static couldn't believe he was training one the man of steel's son.

"They call me, Lightning Bolt." he said.

Red Lantern was training with Vixen.

"Come on, your almost there." she said.

He tried to master the his power, which are similar to hers

"You got it Johnny, way a go." She gave his a big kiss.

"Surgeon, how is he?" Dr. Miller asked.

"These lead will hold on to Superman's vein, I hope were in time."

Hours later, Superman woke up, it was mourning.

There was a note on top of his bed.

"Dear Superman,

When we went to the Watch Tower, what do you we saw. Your children, some are being train some are helping out with the damage. The league have been caring for them, some treat them like children of their own. Aquaman said he may have found an heir to the thrown, take a guess on who. Wonder Woman can express her feelings and not have to be the only Amazon who left the island. Batman may have gone soft alittle, he taking care of three: Darknight, Raven, and Red Robin, mainly for Raven. The Flash is getting quite the work out from Sonic and Cheetahra. Green Lantern and vixen said they have their first side-kick, it a boy, and it's Red Lantern, Johnny Stewart Kent, I wonder who's the last name is*Kent*. Hawkgirl and Hawkman are coming more and more in touch with each other, since they have a protege. Martian Manhunter doesn't have be lonely, now that he has a martian for a student. Green Arrow is teaching Hawk-eye and Archer Scream a thing or two, Fire is teaching Superboy to burn it up, Ice is mentoring Supergirl to chill, and Black Canary is showing Screamer what was it like to have Wild Cat for a mentor. I guess they all need was some training with heroes with their pacific skills." Superman read the letter from Stargirl said.

"PS, it looks like Bolt made a friend from Dakota City, guess." he finished. "Yes can guess, Static."

Superman rested on his bed, knowing his children are in good hands.

"Hey, Superman." Wonder Woman said.

"Oh, hi Wonder Woman. I'm sorry, for that, _um_, incident, I thought I have fully recovered from the..."

"Don't worry about that now. " she said.

"Daddy." someone said softly.

"Girl Wonder sweetie, it's okay, you can come." he said.

She came in the door, floating in the air.

He groaned and moaned.

Diana-El thought her father was going to die.

"Mom, what's going to happened to dad?" she asked.

"I'm going to be fine, it just hurts when I move a tad too much, nothing much, i'l be fine. So, how was your trip to Themyscira?" Superman asked.

"It was great dad, it was more than I imagine it. I finally my Grandmother Hippolyta, too bad I couldn't meet Auntie Aresia, to see her, the real Amazon inside her." Diana-El said.

"We all did." her father replied. "Owwww!"

He clutch his chest in pain.

"Don't worry, i'll be fine." he said.

His stomach growled loudly.

"Right after I have something to eat." he said.

"Superman, your lunch is here." a nurse said.

"Oh, thanks Nurse Jill."

"Anytime." she replied.

"We haven't been trouble taking care of Metropolis while your gone." Wonder Woman said.

"Thanks, I been worry about what's happening in my town, when i'm not around. Besides, when i'm not there, someone may try to strike. Oooowww!" he nearly drop his fork if his daughter haven't caught.

Her right hand start to glow in yellow, she touch her father's chest.

"Thanks sweetheart, I feel much better." he said.

"Wow, how did you do that?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Girl Wonder has the my DNA, since my powers came from a yellow sun, Girl Wonder has the power to manipulate sun, wind, and plants." Superman explained.

"You could have at least get a better version of my costume other than in red and black. Nevermind I get her one similar to mine, by mine choice." she said.

Girl Wonder was helping her father's plant that the some members gave him.

"Dad, you have mail." she said.

She pull up a bag full of Get Well cards from the Justice League.

"Wow, that's alot of cards." he said.

"Everyone one in the Justice League made you one, even you children." Wonder Woman said.

"That will explain alot, I better start, might take me, I don't know, a few days, maybe weeks." Superman said.

"Just finish your food and we'll help you." Wonder Woman said.

"Sure, um, thanks" he said.

It four hours to read all the letters.

"The last letter, thank goodness,

Dear Superman,

I hope you feel better and..."

Dr. Miller opened the door.

"Okay all visitor must leave, it's time to turn lights off, Superman needs his sleep." she said.

"Alright, night Superman." Wonder Woman said.

"Good night Daddy." Girl Wonder said.

Diana tucked the Man of Steel in.

An alarm went of, it was Metropolis Federal Reserve.

It was Toyman robbing a the Reserve and taking the gold.

"Uh, not this guy again." Superboy said.

"Supergirl to Everyone, Darkinight to Archer Scream. Toy in the hood and there's alot of them.

Darknight, Sonic X, Cheetahra, Screamer, Hawk-eye, and Archer Scream took the ones on land.

Katara took the ones on water.

The rest of them took the ones by air.

Toyman was arrested, again.

"When I heard Superman was ill, thought I had a chance." he mumbled.

Reporters surround the children of steel, asking them many question on their age, date of birth, real ( Kyrptonian) names, and much more.

A few months age Louis was 5 months-pregnant with a boy, Conner, Chrissie, and Diana were helping their mother out her job.

The parade in their father's honor was starting, they went to see, they spotted some of his non-powered teammates.

"Hey look, it's a bird, it's plane, no it's some of the children of steel: Superboy, Supergirl, and Girl Wonder." Vigilante played.

A monster showed up claiming for a fight with Superman, but he confronted by


End file.
